One Insult too Many
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Inuyasha gets angry and yells at Kagome but he takes it too far. Can he make it up to her or has he lost the only woman who truly loved him forever? ON HIATUS AND CURRENTLY BEING RE-DONE
1. The Incident

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did Kikyo would stay dead, Kagome would be with Inuyasha, and Kouga would be all mine.**

Inuyasha and the gang walked along a dirt path, on their way to find another jewel shard. As usual, Inuyasha was being his obnoxious self and, also as usual, Kagome was fighting back.

"My God, Inuyasha! You're so insensitive! Why can't you leave poor Shippo alone?"

"Shut up, wench! What business is it of yours to tell me what to do? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID, WORTHLESS, UGLY SHARD DETECTOR!"

Everyone gasped and Kagome's eyes widened in shock but Inuyasha was too angry and couldn't stop himself from continuing.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID ERA AND STAY THERE?! YOU DO NOTHING HERE ANYWAY! ALL YOU DO IS GET IN THE WAY AND CAUSE TROUBLE! KIKYOU WAS A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN YOU, SHE WOULD HAVE ALREADY COMPLETED THE DAMN JEWEL! I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY IF I'D NEVER MET YOU; YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, WEAKLING BITCH!"

Realizing what he'd just said and to whom Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Kagome…" he whispered softly, looking at the young miko, whose head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes. "Kagome, are-are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that." His voice was quiet, afraid that he would get 'sat' any second for what he'd said. He knew he deserved it for saying those things to her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked her best friend, concerned because she hadn't looked up or said a word yet.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was flat and emotionless, dead, and it scared all of them to hear that tone in her voice, "You're right, I'm stupid and worthless and ugly and you would be better off without me here. I'm sorry that I get in the way all the time, I'll try harder, I promise. Please forgive me for the strain that I have put you all through."

"Kagome," he whispered, not liking what she was saying, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that, really. I just…I couldn't stop myself. Please forgive me." He tried to look into her eyes while he apologized but she wouldn't look up and her bangs hid her eyes. "Kagome? Please look at me. I'm sorry, I really am."

"No, Inuyasha, it's true. Everything you said is true, I know it. Don't worry, it doesn't matter what I think, remember?"

Inuyasha felt his heart tug, hearing those words from her lips. He wanted to reach out and hold her to his chest and apologize for everything he'd said, telling her that he lied. But all he did was watch as she began to walk away in the direction they had been heading, her head still down, and he felt the worst than he'd ever felt in his life. All he could think was, _"What have I done?"_

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked my first chapter. I promise there will be more to come if you like it. Review, review, review!**


	2. Her Silence

**I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Kouga would be MINE!!**

"Kagome, would you please talk to me?" It had been about an hour since the incident and Kagome hadn't said one word since. Inuyasha was worried, he hadn't really meant to say all those things to her they'd just slipped out.

She just sat there mutely, not saying anything and not looking up from the ground. Her bangs covered her eyes and Inuyasha longed to see those chocolate brown eyes again. He wanted to see them happy and full of life, like usual, but he was also afraid of what he would see there. Would he see anger, sadness, or, worst of all, nothing? Had he pushed her too far this time?

He was starting to get angry. Why wouldn't she talk to him? He hadn't really been _that_ harsh. Okay sure, he'd called her stupid, and ugly, and worthless… "Oh boy," he whispered to himself. Yes, he really had been _that_ harsh on her.

Now a hard feeling of guilt was in the pit of his stomach, Kagome was the only person who he'd trusted, his first friend, and she loved him for who he was. As a hanyou. No one had ever accepted him as a half-demon, all they'd ever seen was an abomination but Kagome had seen the man behind the dog ears and she'd loved him just for that reason.

"Kagome please…I'm sorry. Please, say something to me." _Sit me, shout at me, JUST DO SOMETHING!!!_ he screamed in his head. Her silence was killing him, usually she'd just yell and 'sit' him or storm off to her home, but she'd always come back within a couple days. Now, she hadn't left but he had the same cold, lonely feeling in his heart that he had when she went back to her era for a long time. He felt like she'd left him again.

_No,_ he assured himself, _She's right here, even if she's not talking to me. _He turned his golden eyes on her, praying that she'd look up at him. To his displeasure, she didn't. She just got up and went in the direction of the hot springs without a word. She didn't even ask Sango to come along.

Silently he vowed that he would make it up to Kagome. Even if it killed him. He just had to make things right, somehow.

**Thanks for reading, even thought it's a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. I'd also like to thank my first two reviewers **_**Hattaru **_**and **_**Miroku fan girl **_**for giving such great review and encouraging me to continue this story. Please review. I'll have another chapter out soon, I promise.**


	3. Just Leave Me Alone

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did Kikyo would be dead and stay that way. And you can't tell me you don't wish it too. ;)**

More days passed, three to be exact, and Kagome had not said one word to anyone. She ignored Shippo's attempts to get her to talk, ignored Sango's consoling, disregarded Miroku's quiet (yet somehow still perverse) reasoning and completely blocked out Inuyasha's pleas for forgiveness.

Her health was also becoming a concern for the group. She had barely eaten anything in the past three days and had grown quite skinny. Her skin was pale, dark bruise-like smudges hung heavily under her now-dull chocolate eyes and the air around her held an almost frail quality.

She looked like she would break at any moment, yet she never said a word. She did not complain, never asked to stop for a break, never tried to start a conversation and she never used the dreaded s-word on Inuyasha.

The worst thing about her about her, in Inuyasha's opinion, was the emotionless mask on her face. It reminded him of Kikyo. Gone were the glittering smiles he longed to see, the sweet look she'd get in her eyes when she'd look at him and the lovely blush on her cheeks when he would smile at her; she was now hard and cold, her liveliness gone from every aspect of her. It hurt Inuyasha to see her this way, it was almost a physical pain in his heart, knowing he had hurt her and that he had caused her to become like this.

"Kagome…please, will you talk to me?" He did not expect an answer, so it surprised him when he heard a small, hoarse voice say, "Just please leave me alone, Inuyasha. I just don't want to talk right now." With that, she turned and walked away leaving a stunned and ashamed hanyou behind.

_I've got to do something, _he thought, _Whatever it takes, I'll make it up to her. I swear, Kagome, I will win back your trust._

With that silent vow made, Inuyasha began to think of ways that he could prove to Kagome that he cared. After a while, he finally had it. "Perfect," he whispered softly. It would be hard but he was certain that with this brilliant idea, he could win back his Kagome.

**Thanks for reading. I really hoped you liked this chapter, it's sort of the turning point in the story. After this, be ready for some more interesting parts. Since it's the weekend, I'll probably be posting more. Review, review, review! Hope you like the story so far.**


	4. IMPORTANT: Author's Note Please Read

**Hey guys, it's me. As you know, my next part is about Inuyasha trying to win back Kagome. Well, I need some help. I'd like you guys, my readers, ****to come up with ways for Inuyasha to get Kagome back. So if you've ever had any ideas on how Inuyasha should grovel and beg for forgiveness, tell me and I'll try to put it in my next chapter. If you review soon I'll be able to put up my chapter soon, so get the ideas flowing!! Thanks for all the great reviews on this story so far, I'm glad you all like it. Don't forget, this next chapter is in YOUR hands.**


	5. Inuyasha's Plan

**I don't own Inuyasha. But you know I want to. And I know you want to, too. XD **

Inuyasha had a plan. A very good plan, if he did say so himself. He was going to try and be a better person for Kagome; even if that meant being nice to wolf-boy. If that wasn't enough he was prepared to do more. He would beg, grovel, or even crawl on his hands and knees, just as long as Kagome forgave him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Sango said. Sango was in on his plan, having been so worried about Kagome, and she was completely in favour of it. "Morning," he replied, "Where's Kagome?"

At this point Miroku chose to put his two-cents in and said, "I think I saw her heading towards the Sacred Tree, she looked somewhat sad." _Perfect,_ he thought. Now he could start his master plan. Before anyone could say anything else Inuyasha was bounding away, through the trees, towards Kagome.

"Good luck, Inuyasha," Sango said to the wind.

Inuyasha found her sitting under the tree, _their_ tree, and approached her quietly. He cleared his throat, making his presence known, and waited for Kagome to acknowledge him.

To his surprise she looked up at him and the sight nearly broke his heart. Her pale face was soaked in tears, her chocolate eyes were no longer dead but now full of sadness and hurt, and she looked as if she were in so much pain. Once she realized it was him she turned her head back down, ignoring him again.

Silently he crouched down by her side, only to have her scoot away from him. Getting frustrated, he grabbed her chin, gently, to force her to look at him. His heart hurt when he saw her sad eyes again but he bravely continued, "Kagome, I can't take seeing you like this anymore! I want to see your face and I want to look into your eyes. Please Kagome, I'll do anything to make you trust me again."

She stared at him silently, wariness and slight hope in her eyes, until she finally said, "We'll see, Inuyasha."

With that she got up and began her walk towards camp. Inuyasha however stayed where he was, and he was insanely proud of himself. She may have only said, _"We'll see." _but it was more than he had ever expected. She was starting to open up again, he had seen that vulnerable hope in his eyes, and he knew that if he just pushed a little more he could get his Kagome back again.

Wait, _his Kagome_? Since when did he think about her like that? Sure, he wanted her to trust him again but did he really want her back that badly? In all honesty, yes he did want her back that badly. She was his world. She was his friend, his confidant, his partner, and his…love? Did he really love her?

The answer was obvious, of course he did. Who couldn't love that sweet, gentle, beautiful, brown-eyed girl from the future? She believed in him when no one else did and trusted him to protect her with his life. She wasn't like Kikyo, she was just herself and that's all he wanted her to be. He just wanted her to be his Kagome. Forever.

With a new understanding in his heart Inuyasha began his walk back to camp. His heart felt lighter than it ever had before. He had never felt this good with Kikyo and he was certain that this feeling, the wonderful feeling, was truly love.

**Thanks for reading. I really hoped you liked it. It tried to incorporate a lot of the ideas you guys put up into it and make it really good. Trust me, this is far from over. Next chapter, Kouga will come in and Inuyasha will prove that Kagome really means the world to him. Now if you'd please, press that green button and review, review, review!! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Under that One Special Tree

**Thank you guys for all your great reviews, I'm glad you all like this story. Well anyway, obviously I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you. In all honesty, I don't really know who does. XD Well, enjoy.**

They had started up again in searching for the jewel shards, a new hope brimming in the air. Inuyasha walked with a lighter step, his thoughts full of Kagome and how to put his plan into action. All it required was for him to be nice and pleasant to those around him. **(How well could that go, right? :P)**

He peeked over at Kagome, who was now looking up at everyone but still wouldn't speak to him. He was making progress, she had only said, "We'll see." but it was more than she had said in three days. He wasn't paying much attention until a certain scent drifted to his sensitive nose.

It was one he'd been dreading coming since he'd formulated his plan. It was the wolf, Kouga. "Here we go…" he sighed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, he really hated that wolf. Kagome looked up, no interest in her eyes still but they were a little more alert. Suddenly, in a swirl of air, the wolf prince appeared in front of the group.

Immediately he went to Kagome and took her hands in his. "My dear Kagome, come with me to my pack." _Could he be any more blunt?_ Inuyasha thought. Kouga looked curious all of a sudden and stared at Kagome hard. "Kagome, what's wrong? What did you do to her mutt-face?!" The wolf man had whipped around to glare at the inu-hanyou but was surprised to see him not glaring back.

As calmly and kindly as he could Inuyasha began to speak, "I did do something Kouga, I admit that. I hurt Kagome and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to her, even if it means giving up my own life," he turned to see Kagome staring at him and met her eyes with a truthful, determined look, "And I mean that, Kagome. Whatever you want and I'll do it. Even if means you going home forever. Just as long as you're happy again."

Kagome could see that Inuyasha meant it and wanted to believe him. But how could she be sure that he wouldn't snap at her and hurt her again? She didn't want to suffer that kind of pain again, even if it meant having Inuyasha back for a while. She had to set him straight.

"Inuyasha, would you come with me please? I need to speak with you alone. I'm sorry, Kouga, but I need to speak with Inuyasha right now." Kouga nodded, "I understand Kagome. I'll be back for you soon, my love." There was a large swirl of wind and he was gone.

Kagome led Inuyasha to a clearing not far from the others and then sat down against a tree. Inuyasha crouched down beside her doggy style and waited anxiously for her to speak, he had missed her voice in the last little while.

She took a deep breath and began, "Inuyasha…I know that you mean well and that you'd do anything for me. But…" "But what, Kagome?" "But…how do I know this won't happen again? How do I know that you won't get mad at me or someone else than take it out on me? Inuyasha, I don't want to be hurt like that again." The last part she whispered, getting a little teary.

"Kagome," he whispered, eyes full of sadness, "I know I've said this before but I'm sorry. I'll never ever do that again so long as I live and even longer after that. Just please let me back in, I miss you. I feel like you've gone far away from me again, like you've gone home again. Kagome, I want you to come back. Come back to me Kagome."

Gently he pulled her closer and closer until their eyes were level and his nose touched hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face and his gentle fingers pushing back her hair, she felt like she was somewhat detached from her body. Softly, oh so softly, his lips touched hers and the world melted away. And it left the two of them together, falling into something that was undeniable.

They fell into something so pure, and warm, and unforgettable that it left them spinning. With that one tender kiss, beneath that one special tree, Inuyasha and Kagome began their fall into love.

**There it is, this chapter's done! Before you say anything, I know Kouga was a bit OOC in this chapter but he had to be to make this work. As always I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers for all their support, I love you guys!! ;) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I want to get some reviews before I update again so press that green button and tell me what you thought! Later, my faithful readers.**


	7. WILL UPDATE SOON I'M SO SORRY

**Hey y'all, I'm so freaking sorry I haven't updated lately. I have a good reason though, I accidentally deleted the whole thing off of my computer and it's taking me a while to get it all back in my documents. Also, I had an essay that was worth, like, 15% of my semester mark due this week and I've been working really hard on it. I'll probably update in the next week or so because Christmas break is soon and I have 2 weeks off from school so I can update all my stories. So yeah, I'd just like to thank everyone who's waiting patiently for me to update and I am sooo sorry that I've been making you wait so long. Anyhoo, I'll be waiting for your reviews on my next chapter. XD**


End file.
